From That Day My Eyes Never Leave You
by Pretend2besome1
Summary: How it all begins....shoujoai!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sailormoon.

**Warning**: shoujo-ai! (girl/girl) If you don't like it then go back peacefully.

Hai Yes

Kami-sama God

This is my first fanfic so please be kind to R&R and no flame...my heart is fragile.

Dedicated to writer-jm who kindly edited this fic before I revised it (if there's a mistake then its mine, sorry!), the authors who wrote Mako/Rei fics which inspired me especially Dreiser with "Mistaken" and of course to you all.

Chapter 1

-------------

It was raining heavily when Makoto got back from her part time job. She heard a knock on her door. When she opened the door she was surprised to see a girl stood in front of her soaking wet.

"Rei-chan?" the tall brunette said while blinking.

Rei glanced up exposing her sad eyes "Can I come in Mako-chan?" she asked.

"Oh! Sure, come on in" Makoto stepped away from the door letting Rei slipped into her apartment.

"Make yourself at home Rei-chan. I'll get you a towel and something to change." Makoto said as she closed the door and marched to her bedroom.

Rei stared blankly at the floor. She didn't realize that Makoto already stood in front of her until Makoto spoke "Here Rei-chan, change your clothes and dry yourself." She handed her a towel and a T-shirt.

"You can change in my room." She pointed her bedroom with her thumb. Rei nodded and went to Makoto's bedroom.

A moment later, Rei walked out wearing an oversized T-shirt and a towel hanging around her shoulder. Makoto patted a space beside her on the couch mentioning her to sit there which was obeyed by the girl.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" She asked with concern reflected in her eyes.

Rei didn't answer her. She simply sat there in complete silence.

Makoto sighed. "I'll make us some tea, okay?"

"Thanks," was the only reply Makoto got from Rei.

'I wonder what happened to her...' Makoto thought while she prepared the tea for them. She came back to the living room with two teacups in her hands.

"Drink this Rei-can…it will make you feel better." She gave one of the teacups to her. Rei took it and placed it in her lap.

"How..." Rei spoke softly almost like a whisper. Makoto looked at her and placed her teacup on the table.

"How...will it make me feel better?" She spoke again in a distant voice.

Makoto placed her finger under Rei's chin and lift it up so they will face each other. "Rei-chan, would you please tell me what's going on?"

"Mako-chan, I...I...you know I love Usagi, right?" she stated nervously.

Makoto nodded and removed her finger "I think the others know it too."

She looked away. "Today I was planning to take a little walk around but then I saw Usagi and Mamoru together...suddenly I felt so jealous of Mamoru... So, I ran away in no apparent direction when it started to rain...and then somehow I ended up at your apartment." She paused "I feel so ashamed Mako-chan." Her voice cracked.

Makoto looked confused "What for?"

"You know people said that if you really love somebody then you should be happy for that person happiness but instead I….I was jealous." Her hands trembling and a sobbing voice soon could be heard.

'So that's the problem.' Makoto said to herself before she took the teacup from her hands and put it on the table. She leaned in and hugged her.

"Listen, who said you can't get jealous? It's normal to get jealous if you see someone you love with other person than you. Being jealous doesn't mean you don't love her truly. Sometimes you can't help it, we are only human. Don't be ashamed, nobody is perfect Rei…"

With that Rei began weeping on Makoto's chest. 'Crap! Now she cries for real. This is going to be tough.' Makoto mumbled in her mind while stroking her back softly.

After several minutes of crying, Rei stopped and pulled away "Gomen ne, I messed up your shirt." She said with a faint smile.

Makoto looked at her shirt then back to Rei. "Don't mind it," her index finger reaching out to wiped the remaining tears on the other girl's face "Feeling better?" Makoto smiled warmly.

A simple yet gentle affection managed to make the miko blushing. She of course knew that beneath her strong figure Makoto was such a caring person but she never imagined she would experience it like this.

"Yeah." Rei smiled.

"I'm glad. How about we drink our tea? It's getting cold."

"My, I almost forgot about it." Both of them laughed.

The girls spent their time talking until the rain stopped. "I think I better go home now...it's getting late and the rain has stopped." Rei said.

"Hai, but let me walk you back to the shrine." Makoto insisted.

"Okay."

They both stood up and Rei gave the towel back to Makoto, who tossed it into her laundry basket. She grabbed her jacket and walked to the front door where Rei was already waiting.

"Shall we go then?" Makoto asked.

"Hai." Rei answered.

On the way back to the shrine they didn't talk much. They stopped at the bottom stairs of the shrine. Rei turned her head around to Makoto "Arigatou Mako-chan... For everything."

"No problem Rei-chan. Anytime you need someone to talk to, you know where to find me." She winked to Rei.

Rei only smiled. "I'll return your T-shirt tomorrow at study session, see ya!" she waved before climbed up the stairs.

Makoto eyes never left Rei until she disappeared into the shrine. She placed a hand on her forehead. 'Kami-sama, this is definitely going to be tough,' she huffed and heading back to her apartment.

_This is how it all begins..._

-------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sailormoon.

**Warning**: Shoujo-ai! (girl/girl) If you don't like it then go back peacefully.

Gomen sorry

Baka stupid

Nani what

Chapter 2

-------------

Another day meant another routine for the inner senshi. They would meet at the shrine then walk to school together. The only difference from their time at junior high school was the fact that Rei now went to the same school as the rest of the senshi (A/N: I made it up for this story). They were in their third year at Hana Juban high school. Everyone suspected that Rei wanted to spend more time with her friends and, not to mention, a _certain_ blonde odango-atama. Though the hot tempered girl denied it, it was obvious for them to see.

Makoto stopped in front of the shrine only to be greeted by Rei.

"Ohayou, Mako-chan!" the black haired miko smiled.

"Ohayou, Rei-chan!" Makoto replied. 'Man, she looks beautiful this morning.' Looking at the beauty in front of her, Makoto lost in it.

"Mako-chan, Mako-chan?" Rei called. Upon hearing her name being called, Makoto snapped back to the real world. But before she could say anything, she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Ohayou, Rei-chan! Mako-chan!" Minako said cheerfully to both of them. She walked hand in hand with a blue haired girl. The blue haired girl who was blushing then greeted them which they greeted back immediately.

In a joking tone, Makoto teased the couple "I still can't believe that you two are actually a couple."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Minako pointing her index finger at Makoto and glared.

"What Makoto was trying to say is how come a beautiful, smart, and caring girl like Ami would want _you_ as her girlfriend?" Rei joined to tease them.

"Not fair! Ami honey, say something to them. I'm a good girlfriend, aren't I?" the blonde pouted and clung to her girlfriend.

Ami smiled "Of course you are. Mako-chan, Rei-chan, don't tease her, please."

"Awwww... Honey, I love you so much!" Minako hugged Ami and kissed her cheek. Ami blushed madly at her lover's behavior.

Makoto rolled her eyes. "Arrrgh…quit that lovey-dovey crap!" Rei growled.

"MIINNNAAA…OHAYOU!" The four girls turn around to see the source of the voice.

Rei looked at her watch on her wrist and frowned. "What excuse do you have this time, huh! Forgot to bring your meatball lunch, meatball head? "

The odango-atama girl made a sullen face. "Why are you always being mean to me, Rei-chan?"

'Duh! Obviously _she_ loves you.' Makoto answered in her mind. Rei was prepared to start a battle with the blonde however the tall brunette beat her. "Ok, ok, save it for latter. We're going to be late if we don't start walking to school now." After that all the girls made their way toward school.

Nothing unusual had happened at school. They had their usual lunch together, attended all their boring classes, except for Ami and Rei who didn't seem to be bothered by it. Well, in Ami's case she just loves the idea of "studying". The bell rang and the two blondes plus one brunette seemed extremely happy for it was finally over. Now they're going to have some fun at "Crown".

Usagi stood in front of the entrance reading something that caught her eyes. "Look! They got a new game, let's play!" Usagi exclaimed happily.

"Yeah!" agreed Minako "Ami honey, you should play too!"

"But I have to study Mina-chan."

"Oh c'mon honey, it will be fun and you can study again later. Pleaseee?" Minako pleaded her.

Ami sighed. She knew she couldn't resist her girlfriend "All right, I'll play too."

Minako then dragged her girlfriend along with Usagi to where the new game was while the rest went to their usual booth and sat.

Rei was looking at Minako and Ami direction. "You know I kind of think that they make an odd couple."

"You can say that. They're still a cute couple nonetheless." The brunette shrugged.

The miko smirked "I suppose you're right."

Makoto eyes were automatically fixed on the girl in front of her until a hand waved in front of her face "Hello, Earth to Makoto!"

"Huh? Oh Sorry...I'm spaced out." 'Spaced out? Yeah right.'

Rei frowned "You're acting weird today. Are you okay, Mako-chan?"

"I'm perfectly fine." 'At least she didn't realize I was staring at her.'

"Hmmmm...Interesting." mumbled a voice near Makoto's ear that made her nearly jump.

The brunette turned around "Minako!" the blonde giggled.

"Mako-chan, you look surprised" Usagi chuckled.

'Of course I am! She nearly caught me staring at Rei or did she?' Makoto worried.

"Mina-chan, you shouldn't do that" Ami scolded her gently. The blonde still giggling but nodded understandingly.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to surprise you." Makoto forgave the blonde.

"If you're all finished with your game, how about we continue to our study session?" Rei said calmly.

The blue haired genius couldn't be more agreeable to the idea "Absolutely! Our final exam is coming up, we need to study more." so typical Ami but Everyone didn't object and made their way to the exit.

As soon as they exited from the game center, Makoto looked bothered 'Does Minako know?'

"I knew you were hiding something." Minako eyed Makoto suspiciously.

She nearly jumped for the second time. 'Shit! Since when did she walk beside me?'

"Wha-what do you mean Mina-chan?" Makoto played dumb.

"Oh please, I'm the goddess of love, remember? I can sense if something is going on, besides you stared at Rei-chan _a lot_ including this morning."

'She noticed that too! I'm so busted.' The brunette feels defeated "I know I have been staring at her a lot, but I'm still unsure myself." she told her while unconsciously gazing the black haired girl who walked in front of her with Usagi and Ami.

The blonde smiled "You just didn't realize it."

"Nani?"

"Probably it's in a crush phase…so you don't acknowledge it clearly."

'A crush phase?' then it's clicked 'Makoto you baka! It's not the first time things like this happened.'

A voice broke in "You two, hurry up!"

"Coming, guys!" Minako yelled. She tapped Makoto's shoulder and smiled before running to join the others.

Makoto stood there thinking about her new found feelings. 'Okay Makoto, next time you see a girl crying you better not looking at her more over to hug or comfort her. Especially a _beautiful_ one, it's your weakness and you better stay away from another crush!' her mind warned her.

"Yeah, I know..." then she went to catch up with her friends.

_From That Day My Eyes Never Leave You..._

The end.

--------------

Maybe I'll make a sequel for this someday (maybe) but it was originally planned as a 2 chapter story

Please R&R and tell me what you think.


End file.
